FNAF Revenge of a Nightmare
by MangleFazbearFox
Summary: Goldie thinks that she has everything like good friends and an amazing boyfriend, but what will happen when she discovers a horrifying truth? When she gets killed in an accident she swears to come back, but will her ex-lover and her ex-friends believe her? This is not relevant to my other story.
1. Questioning

Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria one was a magical place where kids came for fun and entertainment. There were four human animatronics. Freddy was the lead singer with dark brown hair, little brown bear ears, a black bowtie, a small black hat, a black vest and a brown shirt with black pants. Bonnie was the guitarist he had purple hair, a red bowtie, a purple vest, a white shirt, black pants, a red electric guitar, and a pair of purple bunny ears. Chica was the backup singer, she had blond hair, a yellow dress, a white apron that said "Let's Eat!", orange tights, and a cupcake with eyes on it. Then there was Foxy. He had red hair, a white shirt, a black vest, a dark red pirate coat, dark red pants, a black eye patch, a hook on his right, and little red fox ears. The kids adored the four as they signed and played, but when the kids didn't know was that in the basement of the pizzeria were two more animatronics. They had been the original two animatronics, but were replaced with the other four. One was a girl and the other one was a boy. The girl's name was Goldie. She had pure golden hair, a white shirt, a short golden jacket, a black bowtie, a golden skirt, white leggings, long black boots, and a small black hat. The boy's name was Puppet. He had black hair, a long black body suit with three white lines on the wrists and ankles, and a marionette mask which had black eyes, a big black smile, red cheeks, purple tear lines, and red lip marks.

At first the two animatronic's hated their replacements, but after time they started to get along. When the kids went home for the day, Goldie and Puppet would teleport upstairs and visit the others. Goldie and Puppet possessed paranormal powers. Puppet and Goldie were very close and they loved each other very much. Everything was perfect until one day a mysterious man came to the pizzeria. The six friends had been eating some of Chica's pizza when the doors swung open. They watched as a man dressed in a purple uniform entered. He had a sinister smile on his face and a lighter in one hand and gasoline canisters in the other. Freddy had confronted the man.

Freddy: Excuse me sir, but you're not supposed to be here.

Purple man: Oh really? I just came here to finish what I started.

Freddy: I think it's time for you to leave.

Purple man: Oh I don't intend on leaving so soon.

The man kicked Freddy which made him bump into Bonnie and Chica, sending them to the ground. Puppet and Goldie looked at their friends and then at the purple man. Goldie ran at him. The purple man stepped aside and tripped her. As she fell to the ground Puppet teleported behind the man and started to choke him. He spilt a little gasoline. The man punched Puppet and ran to the back room while leaving a trail of gasoline behind him. Goldie chased after him. When she opened the door she saw the door to the basement open. She went into the basement. It was dark down there. She heard gasoline splash over the floor. She tried to identify where the man was, but failed to see anything in the dark. She heard a noise and turned around to see the man hit her in the head with a pipe. Goldie fell to the floor unconscious. The man ran out of the room and locked the door. When he ran back into the main room he found Bonnie waiting for him with his guitar. He tried to hit the purple man, but he dodged the attacks. He saw Freddy running towards him and grabbed Bonnie. He threw him at Freddy sending them both to the ground. He was then cut on the face by Chica holding a knife. She lunged at him, but he grabbed her wrist and flung her onto Freddy and Bonnie, who had just gotten back up. All three of them feel down. Puppet grabbed the man and threw him across the room. Gasoline went everywhere. The purple man landed by the kitchen and threw the first thing of gasoline in there. He then ran to the security office and covered that in gasoline. When he came out, Puppet punched him and dragged him back to the others. They tied him up and threw him in the backstage room and locked the door.

Freddy: There that will keep him until the police get here.

Puppet: Hey where's Goldie?

The five looked around and noticed that she was missing.

Bonnie: Maybe she went to the office to call the police.

Puppet: Maybe

The five couldn't hear the screaming of Goldie in the basement.

Goldie: Puppet! Freddy! Bonnie! Chica! Someone help me! I'm stuck in the basement! My head hurts to much to teleport! Please help me! The room is filled with gasoline and I'm scared that they will light the power engines on fire and cause an explosion! Please someone help me!

?: They will never come for you.

Goldie: Who said that?

A torn up green bunny walked out of the dark and faced Goldie.

Springtrap: My name is Springtrap. I have been left down here to rot just like you. Your friends will never come for you.

Goldie: No you're wrong! Puppet will find me! He would never leave me!

Springtrap: Oh really? What would you do if he forgot about you?

Goldie: He never would.

Springtrap: Okay then whatever you say Goldie.

Goldie: How do you know my name?

Springtrap: I know everything about you. Even about your powers. You are strong Goldie. Why are you sitting down here when you should be up there performing. Not those other worthless animatronics. You are way more special.

Goldie: I wish I could, but the owner got rid of us and replaced me and Puppet. They are my friends so I don't care that much anymore.

Springtrap: If they were really your friends then they would have let you perform again. They wouldn't let you rot away down here like me. They would have come for you by now. They would have been looking for you.

Goldie: Well…...they…..ummm…...hmmm

Why weren't they looking for her? She was loud enough that they should hear her? And if they were really her friends then they would have done something about her and Puppet performing. Or at least give them a better place to stay then down in the basement. Goldie re-thought everything she knew about her friends.

Springtrap: Maybe they're just jealous. They are scared that if they let you back into the spotlight that they will get replaced. Maybe they are just pretending to be your friends so that you would not try to claim your spots back.

Goldie thought about this. Now that he mentioned it, the others were always acting extra nice to her and Puppet lately. They never talked about performing in front of her or Puppet. Goldie even remembered one time when she caught Foxy and Freddy talking. They had sid something about not wanting to end up like Puppet and Goldie. It all made sense to her now. At first she had thought that they had changed, but now she realized that they just cared about themselves. Goldie was mad. She had to tell Puppet.

Goldie: You're right! I must tell Puppet and we must do something. I need to get out of here and see what he is doing.

Springtrap smiled darkly and his eyes started to glow purple.

Springtrap: Oh I can show you what they are doing now.

Goldie's eyes turned purple and she saw her friends and Puppet talking at a table. Little did she know that Springtrap was showing her an illusion.

Freddy: We need to talk about Goldie.

Chica: Her! I think she has been getting too suspicious.

Foxy: Yes. When me and Freddy were talking about the plan, I could hear the lass listening.

Freddy: Yes. She can't know about our plan. While she is shut down Puppet comes up here and preforms with us.

Puppet: Yes. So we can not tell her. If she finds out then I will put her down easily. She will do anything I say. She loves me and I pretend that I love her to fool her.

They all smiled and tears came to Goldie's eyes. The vision faded and Goldie fell to her knees. She started to cry. Springtrap sat next to her and comforted her with a smile.

Springtrap: Don't worry. After all they are your friends right?

Goldie: I don't know.

Springtrap: If you want I can use my powers on you so you can tell what they are really thinking whenever you want. That way you can rat them out.

Goldie: Ok I guess. It might be nice to call them out.

Springtrap: Perfect! This will only hurt for a second.

Goldie: wait what?

Springtrap blasted Goldie with a purple ray. She screamed. Springtrap smiled. He could now control what Goldie saw and heard.

Springtrap: There now go to your friends.

Goldie: Okay and thank you.

She ran out the door.

Springtrap: The plan has begun!

He smiled darkly and pulled out a lighter. He laughed.


	2. All A Lie

Goldie ran to find Puppet. She found him and pulled him aside.

Puppet: Oh hey Goldie. Whats up?

Goldie closed her eyes and opened them to see Puppet looking annoyed. Springtrap was in control of her vision and hearing.

Goldie: Puppet is it true that you are performing with the others and that they are scared that I will replace them so they are pretending to be friends? Do you really love me or are you just saying that so I will do anything you say?!

Goldie had tears in her eyes. Puppet sighed. Springtrap started controlling Goldie and made her feel more pain than she should have felt. He even made her start craving revenge. Puppet let go of Goldie's hand which she had been holding.

Puppet: Yes Goldie it's true.

Goldie: But we were best friends!

Goldie was starting to cry.

Goldie: I did anything for you! I thought that you loved me! I thought that the others were really my friends! I thought that my life was wonderful, but now I see that my whole life was a lie! Did you ever really have feelings for me at all ever!

Puppet looked down.

Puppet:...no

Goldie felt angry and sad at the same time.

Goldie: Y-y-y-you used m-m-m-me!

She was crying now.

Goldie: You never loved me! You never cared! You didn't care if doing this would break my heart! ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS YOURSELF AND YOU NOT BEING REPLACED AGAIN!

Goldie was screaming and crying now.

Puppet: Please Goldie calm down for crying out loud! I think you're over reacting a little.

Goldie punched the wall which made the building shake and leave a big hole in the wall.

Goldie: You think I'm over reacting!? YOU THINK I'M OVER REACTING! I have the right! My whole life was a lie! I never had any friends! I never had a boyfriend! I never had anyone who loved me! All I had were people who used me for their own selfish needs! You know what!? Those people are vain, selfish, cruel, dark, mean, heartbreaking, one minded, foolish, and evil!

Goldie started walking towards Puppet while tears of anger ran down her face.

Puppet: Hey! I'm none of those things!

Goldie: Oh really?! You pretended to be my friend since the very beginning just so I wouldn't replace you! You pretended to love me so that I would do whatever you said and not fight against you! You used me like I was some…...some…...some PUPPET!

Puppet didn't feel guilty at all.

Puppet: Goldie I did what needed to be done for my future. I could not let you get in the way of my performing. You would have done the same thing. It's not like you really liked me or anything.

Goldie: Do you hear yourself Marionette?! You only care about yourself! I cared about you so much! Something that you would never ever understand. You will never EVER feel the way I did about someone because you are a selfish, evil, dark, jerk that no one will ever love! You will never know how it feels to love! You know what?! I bet that Freddy and the others are doing the same thing to you! They are doing what you think that you are all doing to me, to you! They don't really care about you, they just want to keep you from overpowering them.

Puppet thought to himself. Goldie turned her back to him.

Goldie: Goodbye Marionette! I hope I never see you again! I hope that you get what you deserve one day!

Puppet: Yeah I will. I will be adored by children everywhere. I will be loved and I will meet someone who loves me. You never loved me. You were just fooled.

Goldie looked at him with sad eyes.

Goldie: I loved you. I loved you with all of my heart, but you will never know how much because you don't know what love is. You will never find someone who loves you because they will never truly love you for what you are. Real love will never find you, your soul will never find peace. Everyone will see you for who you really are. You have mistreated and lost the only person who will probably ever love you or be your friend.

Puppet: I never needed you. I never liked you. I never loved you. You were just a useless piece of a puzzle that I used to build my own future.

Goldie frowned and glared.

Goldie: Goodbye Marionette! I hope you die in a fire!

As if on cue, Springtrap dropped the lighter and the whole place went in flames. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were grabbing things and leaving the building. Puppet and Goldie were stuck in the kitchen because burning roof fell down and blocked the door. A wooden frame fell on Goldie, pinning her to the ground as the flames grew. She was stuck. An opening in the wall collapsed making a big hole for Puppet and Goldie to escape. Puppet started to run out when Goldie screamed. Puppet turned around to see the roof supporters about to give over Goldie. Puppet looked at Goldie who was terrified. He looked at her and then the opening.

Goldie: Puppet *cough* help *cough* me!

Puppet kept looking back and forth. He saw Freddy motioning for him to come on. He looked at Goldie. She had tears in her eyes.

Goldie: Please don't leave me! Don't let me die like this! Puppet I loved you for years during all the hard times please. Is this how you are going to thank me?

She was crying.

Puppet:I-I-I-I

The roof started to crack. Goldie started crying more and asking for help.

Goldie: Puppet please! Help me!

She held out her hand to Puppet and whispered.

Goldie: Please! Help me!

Puppet reached for her hand slowly then stopped. He saw the opening beginning to crumble! He had to get her and him out of there fast or he could run for it by himself and live for certain. Goldie looked at him and her eyes widened.

Goldie: No no no no Puppet please! Help me!

Puppet pulled his hand back and started running for the opening.

Goldie: PUPPET NOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!

Puppet jumped out of the building and the roof started to fall.

Goldie: Puppet! I will have my revenge! My soul will never rest until you suffer! You will pay! Your heart is dark and it will never find the light! You will be punished for what you did to me! What you did to my heart and how you left me to die! I will make sure anyone you ever meet knows what you did! Mark my words Puppet! I will return and I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! THIS IS WILL NOT BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE ME! YOU CAN BET THAT I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL FIND YOU! YOU HAVE JUST DOOMED YOUR FATE!

Puppet listened in horror. The opening started to close, but left an opening big enough for Puppet to see Goldie for the last time. He heard the roof crack and watched it start to fall. He heard Goldie screaming and the fire burned her.

Goldie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Puppet saw the whole roof fall on Goldie making her scream more and then her screams began to quiet until he couldn't hear her anymore. He watched the fire consume the pizzeria as fire trucks arrived. A fireman came up to him.

Fireman: Was anyone in there?! Anyone important or a loved one or someone who loved anyone?!

Puppet answered coldly.

Puppet:...No.

The fire department tried to put the fire out as the other animatronics called a cab. Freddy said he knew a pizzeria nearby where they could stay. Puppet looked at the others and saw that they were withered from the fire now! He was the only one in perfect condition since he was fire proof. As they drove away he say the burning building collapse and explode. He thought about Goldie. He felt a small feeling. It was a little bit of sadness. A little part of him missed her and felt wrong about what he did. He quickly ignored the feeling and he returned to his normal self. They soon arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 2. They walked in and Puppet saw some people.


	3. Moving on

There were human animatronics just like them. Only they looked like toys. They kind of looked like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They introduced themselves as Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle. Toy Freddy was the only male of them and he seemed to be in charge. (They all looked like you would think they would) They soon all settled in. Freddy and the others didn't try to take control or perform. They stayed in the parts and service room since they were withered now. Puppet on the other hand had been granted a place to perform for the kids in prize corner. He stayed in a box and gave kids presents. He was loved by all kids. He didn't know what Goldie was thinking. His life was perfect. Every so often Freddy and the others would talk about Goldie liked they missed her.

Freddy: I miss Goldie.

Chica: Yeah

Bonnie: I feel awful about tricking her. We were selfish. I promise that I will change! Who's with me?

Bonnie put his hand out and Freddy and Chica put theirs on top in agreement. They looked at Puppet.

Chica: Puppet don't you regret the way you treated Goldie?

Puppet: Huh? Oh no. I didn't really care about her at all. I just used her like you guys did. She's dead now so why are you guys all of a sudden feeling guilty?

They looked at him sadly.

Freddy: We treated her horribly. We only cared about ourselves. That's not what friends do to each other even if we were pretending at first, I wish I hadn't done that. It was not fair for Goldie. If we were better people back then then maybe she would still be alive. Her death made us all see better.

Bonnie: Puppet even if you didn't love her or care for her at all, she loved you with all her heart and did anything for you.

Puppet: No thanks. She didn't mean anything to me.

Chica glared.

Chica: Hey if you were the one trapped in the fire she would have still saved you! She was kind, selfless, and loving.

Freddy: Not to mention good. She never did anything bad unless it was right in the end or if she made up to what she did wrong.

Chica: Yeah. Even if she was mad at you she would never leave you to die in a fire! She would have risked her own safety and life to help get you out. We were all blind not to see that earlier.

Everyone looked down with sadness except Puppet. He never cared about her. That's what he told himself, but he would rarely question himself on that. He left and went back to his box.

*10 years after the fire*

Were the old pizzeria used to be was now just a bunch of burnt building and trees which grew over the place. Hidden deep under a pile of rubble and burnt parts of the building was the place where Goldie had died. A wolf sniffed around the place looking for food. Then a bright gold light flashed and then stopped. The wolf howled and woke Puppet from his sleep. He looked out of his box to see everyone sleeping. He saw the fireplace lit and got out of his box. He walked over to the fire place and looked at the fire. A memory of Goldie smiling flashed in Puppet's mind and he shook his head trying to clear the image of the girl out of his head. It faded and Puppet put the fire out. He walked back to his box and went back to sleep.

At that moment a dark figure entered the area of the burnt down pizzeria. It looked around as if looking for something. His eye drifted to the wolf that had laid next to the pile of rubble. The figure approached the rubble and the wolf scampered away. The figure started to take form until it turned into it's true form. It was Springtrap.

Springtrap: I must get ready for the next part of my plan.

He smiled and disappeared into the shadows. Another flash of gold shone and then died.

*1,000 years after the death of Goldie*

Puppet and the others were preparing for a celebration. It had been 1,000 years since the pizzeria had become a must see attraction. They were going to throw a party to celebrate after the children and employees left. The Chica's were baking, the Freddy's were decorating with the help of Foxy and Mangle, and the Bonnie's were practicing the music for tonight. Puppet was just sitting in his box listening to his music. He was thinking about how wonderful his life was. He had forgotten about Goldie and so did everyone else. Well almost everyone.

*Back at the old pizzeria location*

Springtrap approached the pile of rubble that now had plants and trees growing out of it. He smiled darkly.

Springtrap: Tonight I will start the next part of my plan.

He laughed and left.

*Later that night*

Toy Chica: Let's Party!

All: Yay!

Everyone ate food, talked, and danced to music. Everyone was having fun. Puppet was looking at the pictures of him that the kids drew. He smiled.

Puppet: My life is perfect. What could go wrong.

Puppet then held his head. A picture of a girl with golden hair flashed in his head.

Puppet: W-who is that?

More pictures of the girl showed. They then stopped quickly. They had gone by to fast for him to identify what the pictures were of. Puppet shook his head and went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

Puppet: That was weird. Oh well.

Puppet joined the party again.

*back at the old pizzeria*

Springtrap walked up to the pile of rubble and plants. He smiled and laughed. He took out a black hat and black bowtie. Long ago when he first came here he found them among the rubble. He kept them so he could use them for his plan later. It started to storm as he put the hat and tie in front of the pile of rubble and plants. He closed his eyes and the storm grew louder. Then a bright golden light started flashing.

*back at the other pizzeria*

Toy Bonnie: Hey what's that?

They stopped the music and everyone looked out the windows and saw the flashing gold light. Everyone was confused. Puppet then held his head again. Every time the gold light flashed an image came in his mind. At first it was a picture of gold hair, then a pair of gold eyes, then black hair, then a pair of black eyes with small glowing white pupils, and finally a image of a fire. He shook his head and looked back out the window. His jaw dropped by what he saw.

*back at the old pizzeria*

The gold light started getting bigger and lighter. The rubble and plants started to shake. Then the whole ground shook. All of a sudden a beam of gold light shot up. Springtrap laughed. Lightning struck the ground.

*Back at the other pizzeria*

Everyone gasped. Puppet then let out a soft scream. He held his head. More pictures flashed in his head. They were the same pictures of the girl only they went slower so he could see them. One was of the girl holding hands with a boy. The next one was of the same people in an old abandoned place that was dark. Then a picture of the boy holding the girl in his arms as she smiled. The words "It's me!" flashed. Then a picture of the girl crying in front of the boy who looked as if she was crazy. The next photo showed the two yelling. Then a picture of a fire, a picture of the girl getting crushed by burning wood and crying, a picture of the boy looking at a way to escape the burning building and the girl who was crying while trying to get free, and finally a picture of the girl with a scared face as she was engulfed in flames as the boy watched. The words "It's me!" kept flashing. Puppet heard a loud boom and saw something in the beam of gold light.

*at the old pizzeria*

The rubble exploded and a figure layed on the ground. The figure was lifted into the gold beam. A loud boom escaped from the sky as the figure opened it's eyes which were pure glowing gold and the golden beam became white. The beam disappeared and the figure floated there. It was a girl. Springtrap smiled and nodded. The girl flew to the new pizzeria and crashed through the wall.


	4. The Return

*the old pizzeria*

Toy Freddy: Look out!

Everyone ducked for cover as the girl slammed through the wall. When the dust settled everyone looked at the girl. Puppet, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all went pale.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Puppet: GOLDIE!?

The girl turned towards Puppet. He was hiding in his box. It was Goldie! She was different though. She had glowing eyes. They faded from gold to black with glowing white pupils. Just like the image Puppet had seen, all of the black on her clothes had turned to a purple, and she had a black line of hair by her face. She also wore a necklace. Puppet recognized it. He had given her a gold and black heart necklace when he pretended to love her. She wore it everyday. Only this necklace was different. Instead of a full heart which he gave her, the heart was broken in half.

Puppet: Heartbroken

He frowned. He remembered everything. Goldie figuring out what he was doing, her being heartbroken and him not caring, the fire, him leaving her to die, her screams, her promise!

Puppet: Oh no! The promise!

Goldie spoke in her voice, but the echo of her voice sounded demonic.

Goldie: I will have my revenge! My soul will never rest until you suffer! You will pay! Your heart is dark and it will never find the light! You will be punished for what you did to me! What you did to my heart and how you left me to die! Mark my words! I will return and I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! THIS IS WILL NOT BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE ME! YOU CAN BET THAT I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL FIND YOU! YOU HAVE JUST DOOMED YOUR FATE!

She laughed demonically. Everyone was shaking. Then they all heard a voice they never heard before.

?: We all knew this day would come. The day you sealed your fate. The day it all began. No I am not talking about the day she found out. I'm talking about the day you decided to use her. You were warned about how much it would break her heart, but you didn't care! All you cared about was yourself. Isn't that right Puppet? Now she seeks revenge. She has forgiven the others since they saw the wrong that they did and fixed their fate, but you Puppet did not feel anything. How could you anyway? Your heart is dark and cold. Not capable of loving.

Goldie:But in every darkness there is a sliver of light. You felt that light the night after the fire, but you decided to _kill_ it!

?: Yes and you refused to make things right. You ignored the warning and because of that you will suffer!

Puppet: W-w-who are you?!

?: Poor Puppet.

Puppet: Show yourself!

?: If you insist. Let us all introduce ourselves shall we?

A purple shadowy figure appeared. It looked like Freddy except it replaced all the brown with a very dark purple.

Shadow Freddy: I am Shadow Freddy.

Another shadow figure formed. It looked like Bonnie only instead of purple it had black. Its teeth and eyes where a glowing white.

Shadow Bonnie: I am Shadow Bonnie.

Another shadow appeared. It was female and looked like Chica only it was black like shadow Bonnie and had glowing features too.

Phantom Chica: I am Phantom Chica.

Springtrap stepped forward.

Springtrap: My name is Springtrap.

Goldie stepped forward.

Goldie: I am now Nightmare Golden Freddy! You may also call me Nightmare Goldie or just Goldie!

They all smiled darkly.

Toy Freddy: W-w-w-what d-d-d-do you w-w-w-want?

Goldie walked in front of him and patted his head.

Goldie: We don't want anything.

Puppet: Then leave.

Goldie glared at him then smiled.

Goldie: Oh Puppet. I thought you would like this. See we are just like you. Dark and cold!

They all laughed.

Puppet: Why did you come back Golden Freddy?!

Everyone went silent and watched the two glare at each other.

Goldie: Well Puppet I came here for one thing. Can you guess what that is?

She floated around him.

Puppet: Revenge?

Goldie: I would never hurt anyone.

She sounded normal again like she didn't know what he was talking about or where she was. Puppet saw Springtrap look at Shadow Freddy as his hand glowed purple. Shadow Freddy made a fist and Puppet heard Goldie gasp in pain. He saw her eye glow purple and then stop. She went back to her demonic echo.

Goldie: I mean yes! I want revenge and there is nothing you can do to stop me!

Puppet held his head as a picture formed in his mind. It was different. It was a picture of Goldie in shadow chains. She was scared and the words "It's me!" flashed. When Puppet looked back at Goldie he saw her change from Nightmare Goldie back to regular Goldie. No one else saw. When she turned to regular Goldie she looked scared and whispered "Help me! It's Me!" Puppet then felt dizzy. He fell to the floor and everything went black.


	5. We Have to Save Her!

When Puppet opened his eyes to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica leaning over him.

Puppet: What happened?

Chica: We don't know.

Bonnie: Goldie started glowing white and you stared at her. You kept repeating the words "It's me!". She kind of looked scared.

Freddy: Then Springtrap knocked you out with a purple blast of light. He carried Goldie away with the others following.

Puppet remembered what he saw and sat straight up.

Puppet: There was something weird with Springtrap. Goldie was acting weird to.

Bonnie: Yeah no kidding.

Chica punched him.

Freddy: Hey it has been a long day for us all. Why don't we all get some rest and then worry about this in the morning.

All: Yes please!

Everyone went to sleep after that. Puppet was the only one awake. He was thinking about what Goldie and Shadow Freddy had said.

Puppet: In the darkness there is always a sliver of light. What does that mean? Was it the small feeling of guilt or whatever it was that I felt after Goldie died? Not capable of loving? My heart isn't that dark, is it?

Puppet felt something in him. He then saw an image, but this time it wasn't painful. It was Goldie! Not the Nightmare Goldie from earlier, but the Goldie that was held prisoner.

Goldie: Puppet?!

Puppet: Goldie?

Goldie: Puppet! My dear loved one.

Puppet: Loved one?

Why was she calling him her loved one?

Goldie: Yes my boyfriend. Anyway the purple man locked me in the basement. I couldn't teleport out because he injured my head. I don't have much time, but I need to tell you something!

Puppet: What?!

There were footsteps.

Goldie: Oh no! I'll tell you later, but look under the plush which bears a resemblance of me. There you will find 10 charms. You must chose the charm of mine. Wear it and it will help to open your heart. Oh no he's coming!

Puppet: Wait what Goldie?

Goldie: I have to go. Goodbye Puppet!

Puppet: No Goldie wa-

The image of Goldie disappeared and he found himself in front of the plushies that decorated prize corner.

Puppet: Find the plush which "bears" a resemblance of me? What does that mean?

Chica: It means find a plushie that reminds you of Goldie.

Puppet jumped at the sound of Chica's voice.

Puppet: Oh Chica! I didn't see you there. What are you doing up?

Chica: That's not important now! We need to find the charm and unlock your heart.

Puppet: Wait how did you know about that?

Chica: You talk in your sleep.

Puppet: Oh

The two started looking at the plushes trying to find one that reminded them of Goldie.

Puppet: See one yet?

Chica: No you?

Puppet: No. We need to think of Goldie.

Chica: okay. Does anything about her stand out here?

Puppet: Well she is sweet and harmless. Maybe a cute little Bonnie Bunny plush?

Puppet covered his mouth. What did he just say? He never liked Goldie. He didn't care about her. Didn't he?

Chica: Goldie….hmmm….Goldie….Goldie…..Goldie.

Puppet thought. He then got an idea.

Puppet: Goldie? Goldie!

Chica: what is it?!

Puppet: The answer is Goldie!

Chica: Huh?

Puppet: Goldie's full name is Rosabella Rosalina Fredbear Golden Freddy!

Chica: What does that have to do with anything?

Puppet: I started calling her Goldie because it was short for Golden Freddy!

Chica was still confused.

Puppet: What animal does Freddy love?

Chica: Bears

Puppet: Freddy is in Golden Freddy. And the color gold. Put them together and you get Golden Bear! We need to find a golden bear plush.

Chica: oh

Puppet spotted a golden bear plushie. He moved it and under it were 10 necklaces.

Chica: That's a lot of jewelry!

Puppet: We need to find the one that belongs to her. Let's see. There's a moon crescent, a sun, a star, a bear, a gold gem

Chica: A chain with the words "Golden Freddy" on it, a ying yang heart, a pink heart, a golden apple, and a puppet mask.

Puppet: Wait did you say ying and yang heart?

Chica: Yes. A gold and black ying and yang heart. Why?

Puppet: That's the necklace I gave her!

Chica: This must be it then! Quickly put it on!

Puppet blushed at the thought of wearing a necklace, but he put it on anyway. He felt his chest lighten.

Chica: How do you feel?

Puppet: I feel…..guilty.

Chica: why?

Puppet: For lying to Goldie. I broke her heart and she suffered and all I did was ignore her. She was right. I am selfish and now she is being held captive and I don't know what's going on.

Puppet never felt this way before. He quickly took off the necklace. He still felt light hearted. There was a note folded on the back. He unfolded it and read it out loud.

Puppet: "You may not know it, but back when we used to perform with each other, you were cursed. By Springtrap! He covered your heart with darkness so you couldn't feel anything. He said it was part of his plan. I don't know what he meant by that, but it can't be good. I found a way to break the curse. Stay safe from Springtrap and I will try to give you more help soon.-Goldie"

Chica: That's both sad and romantic.

Puppet felt all kinds of things. He felt very strong for Goldie for some reason.

Puppet: I think we should get back to bed Chica. We have a big day tomorrow.

Chica: What's tomorrow?

Puppet: We are going to find Goldie.

Puppet went back to his box while Chica went back to the parts and service room. They both fell asleep. Later that night someone quietly slipped in through a window. No one noticed him as he searched the building as if he was looking for something. The creature seared the kitchen and Puppet heard a small crash. He looked out and saw someone leave the kitchen. It wasn't one of the Chicas! It was Springtrap! He looked around and Puppet ducked into his box. Springtrap then went to check Kids Cove. When the cost was clear Puppet thought about why Springtrap would be here and then remembered what Goldie had said about the charm and the curse. He quickly grabbed the necklace and ducked in his box just as Springtrap came out of Kids Cove. Springtrap check around Prize corner and then left when he heard a radio static noise. Puppet looked out to see Mangle watching and making a loud static radio noise. Everyone woke up and rushed to where the sound came from.

Foxy: Mangle lass, what's wrong?!

Mangle: It was him! He came here and was looking for something. He tried to take my heart necklace while I slept!

Puppet: I know what he was looking for.

Everyone gasped. Puppet held up the charm necklace. He and Chica explained everything that happened.

Toy Freddy: So the real Goldie is being held captive?

Foxy: Why is she being held captive?

Toy Chica: Who is holding her captive?

Toy Bonnie: Didn't we just see her?

Mangle: Why wouldn't you remember being cursed?

Freddy: How did she know how to free you?

Bonnie: How are you communicating?

BB: Hi? Hello? Hi?

JJ: Hello? Hi? Hi?

Puppet: Ok I'm going to say a quick answer is order okay? Yes, I don't know, I'm guessing Springtrap, yes but I have a feeling that it wasn't the real her, I don't know, probably the same way she figured out about the curse, we both have paranormal powers so that must be how, yes I think the shadows and phantom Chica are in on it, and yes we will come up with a plan.

Bonnie: Okay so let's rewind. You said that she called you her boyfriend? But she figured out our plan in the old pizzeria so maybe she doesn't remember it or something. Did she say anything else before that?

Puppet: She mentioned being stuck in the basement. Maybe that's where something happened to her that made her forget or something.

Freddy: Do you think that you could contact her?

Puppet: I don't know. I hope she's okay.

Toy Bonnie: Oh yeah I forgot that you can feel things now.

A few people nodded and Puppet gave a quick glare. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on Goldie. Soon he saw her in a cell locked up in more chains. She looked surprised to see him.

Goldie: Puppet?!

Puppet: Goldie! I need your help.

Goldie: Okay what is it?

Puppet told her everything that had happened with Springtrap breaking in and the other Goldie.

Goldie: Yes when I was in the basement I met Springtrap. He tried to convince me that you weren't my true friends. I was foolish to believe him. He said he could put a curse on me so I could tell when you were lying so I could interrogate you. I soon found out that Springtrap had tricked me. I remember our conversation. That was me talking, but then Springtrap took over and started talking about revenge. I would never hurt anyone on purpose! Not even you.

Puppet: What happened after the fire and explosion? We saw you die.

Goldie: Springtrap took over after the wall fell on me. I don't remember much after that. I remember him finding me in the fire and him doing something to me. He left my angry spirit in the rubble and took me back to a place where he locked me up. He said he was going to use my angry nightmare spirit in his big plan.I begged him not to hurt any of you and he said he would spare some of them for now. Puppet listen, that other Goldie is not me! It's my angry spirit that has been fooled into following Springtrap. Same for the others. They have all been tricked. With them by his side Springtrap is unstoppable! You must release the angry spirits.

Puppet: How do we do that?

Goldie: It must have something to do with the real them. There's a reason why Springtrap is keeping me alive. Something to do with the spirits. All I know is that you have to get the angry spirit to join your side and return to their body. There are many cells where I am and some of them have others in them. We can't escape because our spirits have all of our powers and strength. I'm lucky that I can still communicate with you.

Puppet: Me to. Don't worry Goldie we'll return the spirits back to where they belong. And we will free you.

Goldie smiled and held her hand up. Puppet did the same. Just as it felt as if they could press their hands against each others, Goldie started screaming in pain. Puppet watched Goldie get electrocuted.

Puppet: Goldie!

The image started to fade.

Goldie: Hurry….be careful….with Springtrap….if he dies then…..we all die! We are hooked…..up to a machine…..which can kill us….if Springtrap dies!

Puppet: Don't worry Goldie! We'll save you. Just hold on till then.

The image faded and Puppet opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him.

Puppet: what?

Toy Chica: It sounds like Goldie's in trouble!

Puppet: yeah she is. We need to save her.

Foxy: How are we going to convince the shadow lads?

Puppet: I think I have an idea of how to.


	6. The Items

*somewhere far away in an abandoned building*

Springtrap: Well well. You have been a very bad girl. You could have given important information to your boyfriend. Now we wouldn't want that now would we?

Goldie: Leave him alone!

Springtrap: You know what he did wasn't him. Ever since the first day you two met I have been controlling him. The Puppet that you think you know has been a fake. He was never himself!

Springtrap circled Goldie. After she lost connection with Puppet, Springtrap had opened her cell and stopped shocking her. He didn't know what Goldie and Puppet had been talking about because they communicated telepathically. Springtrap could only see the image of Puppet.

Goldie: Wait you're right! So the Puppet that I knew for years isn't the real Puppet?

Springtrap smiled and wiped the tears off of Goldie's face. She glared at him and jerked away.

Springtrap: But ever since the fire, I have started to lose more control over him! He also somehow managed to find a charmed necklace which blocked me out when I tried to control him. I tried to take it back but ended up getting a fake. But I have just enough control over him to use incase of an emergency.

Goldie was relieved that Springtrap had little control over Puppet. She couldn't wait to tell him. Springtrap must have seen the glow in her eyes because he frowned and walked over to a control panel that was hidden behind the wall. He pushed some buttons and put his hand on a lever.

Springtrap: Well until then.

Springtrap pulled the lever and Goldie was shocked with a blast of electricity. Goldie screamed in pain.

Goldie: Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

Springtrap: That should stop you from being able to communicate.

*Back at the pizzeria*

Puppet had just figured out how to return the memories to the shadows.

Freddy: So how are we going to find what we need to return the shadows?

Puppet: Well I looked in the pizzeria library of files and blueprints. I found information about animatronics that look just like the phantoms.

Puppet laid down a file which Freddy grabbed and opened.

Puppet: Funtime Freddy. He was famous for singing and putting on puppet shows with his partner. A Bonnie hand puppet. Maybe we could use the hand puppet.

Puppet then placed another file down and Mangle picked it up.

Puppet: Fun time Bonnie. He never really got to perform for the kids. He was just an extra animatronic for incase another one broke. His act was supposed to be playing the guitar. We could find the guitar.

Puppet then placed down one more file and Toy Freddy picked it up.

Puppet: Fun time Chica. Just like Bonnie she was an extra. Her act was giving pizza to kids. Pizza will be the easiest.

Bonnie: So all we have to do is find these items and give them to the phantoms so they remember who they were. Where are we going to find the gifts?

Puppet: That's easy. They all were located at a sister location which happens to be where the old location was.

Chica frowned and put her hand on Puppet.

Chica: Do you think that you can handle going back there?

Puppet frowned and nodded.

Puppet: yes.

Toy Chica: Okay so you guys go to the old location and find the gifts while we stay here and build traps.

Puppet: okay good luck guys!

Toys: Thanks you to!

Puppet and the others ran to the old location. They got there 30 minutes later and slowly walked up to the decaying building. Foxy walked over to pirate's cove, Chica to the kitchen, Freddy and Bonnie to the show stage, and Puppet to his giant box. They all had tears in their eyes. Puppet's eyes drifted to a pile of bricks with broken glass around it. He moved the bricks aside and picked up a picture in a broken frame. It was a picture of Goldie giving Puppet a kiss on the cheek while he looked annoyed. There were more pictures on the ground scattered. They were all pictures of Goldie showing her love for Puppet with gifts and sweets and kisses. All the pictures had an annoyed Puppet in them. Puppet felt awful.

He put the pictures down and looked over at the back room. He slowly walked over to it and looked inside. The lights didn't work so Puppet couldn't see much. When he tried to walk into the room, he slipped and fell to the floor. As he rubbed his head he tried to see what he had slipped on. He saw a dark liquid on the floor. It looked red but he couldn't see it that well in the dark. Puppet stood up and walked to the door that led to the basement when he stopped. There was a bright blue light coming from down in the basement. It was the only light so Puppet decided to go to it. Unfortunately he did not see where he was going, and missed the stair step causing him to fall down the staircase.

*Goldie's cell*

Thud!

Goldie looked up to the cell door with her little strength. Springtrap had left her cell, but never turned off the electricity. Goldie was in pain and very weak.

Goldie: W-w-who's there?

Goldie tried to shout, but it only came out as a whisper. She knew that if anyone was there then it would be hard for them to find her. Springtrap had cleverly hidden the cells by covering them with bricks that were the same as the wall so it blends in. There was only one brick missing which was so that Springtrap knew where the cell was. Goldie then heard footsteps as they grew louder. Was Springtrap back to finish her? Goldie was zapped even more which caused her extreme pain.

Goldie: Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

*Puppet at the bottom of a staircase*

Puppet stood still and listened.

Puppet: Huh? I thought I heard something? Oh well.

Puppet kept walking towards the light. He finally came to a wall. Puppet was confused.

Puppet: What? The light seems to be coming from behind the wall, but I don't see any way to get past it.

Puppet failed to hear the electricity that was used to harm Goldie. Puppet looked around the room.

*In Goldie's cell*

Goldie turned her head around to see Springtrap enter the room by using a secret door on the other side of the cell.

Springtrap: Someone's here. They must be lost.

Springtrap smiled and grabbed a spare brick. He then carefully walked to a lever and pulled it revealing a small door. It made no noise. Springtrap approached a male from behind and raised the brick. Just as Springtrap was about to deal with his guest he looked the male over. Springtrap quickly hid in the shadows as the male turned around.

*Springtrap's mind*

Springtrap in his head: Puppet! He must be here to save Goldie! He wasn't supposed to be here yet. How did he even know where to find her? It doesn't matter. We'll just have to skip ahead in the plan. Let's give him what he came here for to help stick to the plan.

*Puppet*

Puppet: Huh? I thought I heard someone. This is just creepy.

Puppet kept looking until a small scream caught his attention.

Puppet: Who's there?!

*Springtrap's mind*

Springtrap: Goldie! She'll ruin everything! I need to give him the objects and get him out of here quickly. How? I know!

Springtrap was surrounded in smoke for a couple seconds and then came out as a white and pink foxy. He approached Puppet before he got to curious.

*Puppet*

Puppet felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump.

Puppet: yikes!

?: Oh so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.

Puppet turned around to see a fox animatronic staring at him. It looked like Mangle only it looked like it could separate its body. A quality that the Fun time animatronics could do.

Puppet: It's okay. I'm Puppet.

He held out his hand and the fox shook it.

Fun time Foxy: My name is Fun time Foxy! What can I help you with?

Puppet: Oh actually I was looking for some items that were used here. A Bonnie hand puppet and a guitar. Can you help me?

Fun time Foxy: Why of course! Follow me.

Fun time Foxy led Puppet away from the light and into a dark room. Puppet soon found what he needed and said goodbye.

Puppet: Thank you so much!

Fun time Foxy: No problem. Good luck freeing the shadows.

Puppet: Thanks. Wait a second! How did you know about that?!

Fun time Foxy: Oh um well..you see…the truth is that they were my um friends and I miss them. When you asked for their items I knew that you must know how to bring them back.

Puppet was suspicious, but went with it.

Puppet: okay then. Thanks again.

Puppet walked back up the stairs and into the old pizzeria. He looked around for his friends, but he couldn't find them.

Puppet: Freddy! Chica! Bonnie! Foxy! Where are you guys?!

Puppet then saw a note so he picked it up and read it out loud.

Puppet: "Puppet,

Sorry that we couldn't wait for you, but while you went wherever you went the phantoms attacked. We had a good fight, but we started getting tired. It made it easier for them so we have to retreat. We will lead them back to the pizzeria so hurry up and get back so we can turn them back!

-Freddy"

Puppet ran back to the pizzeria as fast as he could.

Puppet: Hang on Goldie! I'm close!


	7. Bang

When Puppet got back to the pizzeria his leg was pulled into the air and he was hung upside down.

Puppet: Aaaaaahhhh! What the heck is going on!

Toy Chica: Oh no I am so sorry! We must have forgot about that trap.

Toy Chica cut a rope that was hanging nearby. Puppet then fell to the floor.

Puppet: Hey!

Toy Chica helped Puppet stand up.

Toy Chica: I'm sorry. Follow me we have something that you should see.

Toy Chica led Puppet to the parts and service room. When she opened the door Puppet saw Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, and Phantom Chica.

Puppet: You caught them! Wow good job guys.

Toys: Thanks now could you please give them the gifts now. It's hard to hold them!

Puppet pulled out the items and a piece of pizza that he made earlier. He slowly handed each one the items. At first they seemed confused, but then a white light shot out of their eyes and mouth. Everyone covered their eyes. When the light dimmed there were three animatronics sitting there holding their heads.

Fun time Freddy: What happened?

Fun time Chica: We're free!

Fun time Bonnie: yay! Now we can stop Springtrap!

Puppet: I'm glad you guys are on our side. I met your friend Fun time Foxy.

Fun time Freddy: Fun time Foxy? There's no way you could have met her because she and Baby were moved to the new location.

Puppet: Wait what?! Then who did I meet?

Freddy: it doesn't matter now. We need to focus on defeating Springtrap.

Mangle: Me and Foxy have made a special gun that will launch a net and shock him with electricity.

Toy Bonnie: Awesome!

Puppet: Alright let's get ready!

*Goldie's cell*

Goldie was barely keeping her energy when Springtrap pulled the lever and stopped electrocuting her. He pushed a button and Goldie fell to the floor. Springtrap walked up to her and held her head up.

Springtrap: The time has come my dear. The next part in my plan is in progress. Now that I no longer have my shadows, I will have to use my secret weapon.

He smiled and Goldie's eyes widened.

Goldie: No….No…...No! Nooooooo!

Springtrap laughed as black smoke surrounded Goldie turning her screaming into laughter. When the smoke cleared Goldie was replaced with Nightmare Golden Freddy. Only this time she wore all black and her hair, hat, tie, and skirt were yellow.

Springtrap: You are now mine Nightmare!

They both laughed and Nightmare flew through the wall and towards the pizzeria.

*The pizzeria. Puppet POV*

Puppet: Alright everyone now that Springtrap has no more shadows, it should be easy to defeat him!

Puppet was facing the window and going over the plan when Mangle spoke up.

Mangle: ummm Puppet.

Puppet: Hold on Mangle. Now you see if we mo-

Mangle: Puppet!

Puppet: Not now Mangle. Foxy.

Foxy: Mangle what is it lass.

Mangle: RUN!

She pointed to a flying figure coming straight for them. Everyone screamed and ran out of the way. When the dust settled everyone stared at the girl in front of them.

Puppet: Nightmare Golden Freddy!

Nightmare: Not anymore! It's Nightmare!

Toy Freddy: Attack!

Everyone attacked and Nightmare just blasted them away as if throwing a piece of paper.

Puppet: Nightmare this is between you and me!

Nightmare turned around to see Puppet flying towards her.

Nightmare: Very well then.

In a blink of an eye Nightmare and Puppet were on the top of the roof.

Puppet: Give me my Goldie back!

Puppet punched Nightmare. She just laughed and flung herself at him. The two kept fighting as the others watched. No one noticed Springtrap sneaking up on the two from behind. He held up a big stun gun.

Springtrap: Hey Puppet!

Everyone looked at him.

Springtrap: Time for a shocking plot twist!

He pulled the trigger and a big ball of electricity shot out of the gun and at him.

*Goldie's POV*

The world was in slow motion. Springtrap had just pulled the trigger and the electric ball flew towards Puppet. She watched.

*Puppets POV*

Puppet closed his eyes as the electric ball grew near.

?: Noooooooo!


	8. I'm so sorry

**I know you guys are expecting a new chapter soon. I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. School has been crazy and testing has not helped. I get lots of offered help with writing stories or help with the formatting. I normally rather do it myself incase the other person doesn't get what I want them to help write, but in times like this I might resort to asking for help. That way when I know I'm going to be very busy, I can have someone to help me write or give me ideas or whatever. I have to admit that I am having trouble saying what I want to in some stories.**

 **I know that Kuff reached out to me a while ago suggesting ways to write my story. So I'm going to ask you guys which you would prefer while also giving you and inside to each story;)**

 **Option 1:**

 **A Fight for a Golden Love:**

Puppet: No. Please don't. You can't leave me.

Marionette and Golden nodded at each other.

Golden: Do it. Trade us.

 **Option 2**

"No. Please don't," said Puppet "You can't leave me." Marionette and Golden nodded at each other. Golden turned to Puppet and said with a sad voice,"Do it. Trade us."

 **Option 1**

 **Revenge of a Nightmare**

Puppet looked at his new appearance and smiled.

Puppet: This could be fun.

Goldie had a scared expression on her face.

Goldie: Be careful.

 **Option 2**

Puppet looked at his new appearance and smiled, "This could be fun." Goldie had a scared expression on her face as she spoke to Puppet, "Be careful."

 **Option 1**

 **A Vixen's Golden Love**

Midnight: Everything is going according to the plan. Foxy will have no choice, but to kill them.

Nightmare watched Mangle as she hummed while playing with a clown girl plush. He smiled. Midnight watched him out of the corner of her eye.

She frowned as she played with her necklace.

Nightmare: She seems nice. I wonder if sh-

Nightmare stopped when he noticed Midnight sitting still and quiet. He could tell she had been crying because of the tear marks on her cheeks.

Nightmare: Hey Midnight? Maybe we could go to a movie or something.

Midnight smiled and looked at him.

Midnight: Really?!

Nightmare smiled.

Nightmare: Yeah! I herd Mangle talking to Foxy about seeing a funny new movie. Maybe we could go see it at the same time.

Midnight frowned again which made Nightmare nervous.

Nightmare: For the plan of course. You know observe them. Hehehe. I'll see you later.

Nightmare left Midnight in the office. She started crying as a ball of white light floated in front of her. She looked into it and saw images of her

and Nightmare. The images then changed to Nightmare and Mangle. Midnight growled in anger as she hit the white light. It disappeared and

Midnight was back in the darkness. Then an idea popped into her head. She smiled evilly and laughed.

 **Okay that's it for now. You guys are the best!**


	9. Halloween Party

When Puppet got back to the pizzeria his leg was pulled into the air and he was hung upside down.

Puppet: Aaaaaahhhh! What the heck is going on!

Toy Chica: Oh no I am so sorry! We must have forgot about that trap.

Toy Chica cut a rope that was hanging nearby. Puppet then fell to the floor.

Puppet: Hey!

Toy Chica helped Puppet stand up.

Toy Chica: I'm sorry. Follow me we have something that you should see.

Toy Chica led Puppet to the parts and service room. When she opened the door Puppet saw Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, and Phantom Chica.

Puppet: You caught them! Wow good job guys.

Toys: Thanks now could you please give them the gifts now. It's hard to hold them!

Puppet pulled out the items and a piece of pizza that he made earlier. He slowly handed each one the items. At first they seemed confused, but then a white light shot out of their eyes and mouth. Everyone covered their eyes. When the light dimmed there were three animatronics sitting there holding their heads.

Fun time Freddy: What happened?

Fun time Chica: We're free!

Fun time Bonnie: yay! Now we can stop Springtrap!

Puppet: I'm glad you guys are on our side. I met your friend Fun time Foxy.

Fun time Freddy: Fun time Foxy? There's no way you could have met her because she and Baby were moved to the new location.

Puppet: Wait what?! Then who did I meet?

Freddy: it doesn't matter now. We need to focus on defeating Springtrap.

Mangle: Me and Foxy have made a special gun that will launch a net and shock him with electricity.

Toy Bonnie: Awesome!

Puppet: Alright let's get ready!

*Goldie's cell*

Goldie was barely keeping her energy when Springtrap pulled the lever and stopped electrocuting her. He pushed a button and Goldie fell to the floor. Springtrap walked up to her and held her head up.

Springtrap: The time has come my dear. The next part in my plan is in progress. Now that I no longer have my shadows, I will have to use my secret weapon.

He smiled and Goldie's eyes widened.

Goldie: No….No…...No! Nooooooo!

Springtrap laughed as black smoke surrounded Goldie turning her screaming into laughter. When the smoke cleared Goldie was replaced with Nightmare Golden Freddy. Only this time she wore all black and her hair, hat, tie, and skirt were yellow.

Springtrap: You are now mine Nightmare!

They both laughed and Nightmare flew through the wall and towards the pizzeria.

*The pizzeria. Puppet POV*

Puppet: Alright everyone now that Springtrap has no more shadows, it should be easy to defeat him!

Puppet was facing the window and going over the plan when Mangle spoke up.

Mangle: ummm Puppet.

Puppet: Hold on Mangle. Now you see if we mo-

Mangle: Puppet!

Puppet: Not now Mangle. Foxy.

Foxy: Mangle what is it lass.

Mangle: RUN!

She pointed to a flying figure coming straight for them. Everyone screamed and ran out of the way. When the dust settled everyone stared at the girl in front of them.

Puppet: Nightmare Golden Freddy!

Nightmare: Not anymore! It's Nightmare!

Toy Freddy: Attack!

Everyone attacked and Nightmare just blasted them away as if throwing a piece of paper.

Puppet: Nightmare this is between you and me!

Nightmare turned around to see Puppet flying towards her.

Nightmare: Very well then.

In a blink of an eye Nightmare and Puppet were on the top of the roof.

Puppet: Give me my Goldie back!

Puppet punched Nightmare. She just laughed and flung herself at him. The two kept fighting as the others watched. No one noticed Springtrap sneaking up on the two from behind. He held up a big stun gun.

Springtrap: Hey Puppet!

Everyone looked at him.

Springtrap: Time for a shocking plot twist!

He pulled the trigger and a big ball of electricity shot out of the gun and at him.

*Goldie's POV*

The world was in slow motion. Springtrap had just pulled the trigger and the electric ball flew towards Puppet. She watched.

*Puppets POV*

Puppet closed his eyes as the electric ball grew near.

?: Noooooooo!


End file.
